User talk:November Blue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Yo I quite liked the old name, actually. Original at least, but fair play, Kou :) Your up again, buddy. Kenji Hiroshi 18:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :No worries, Kou. I would be worried if you could get on all the time without any interruptions lol. When your free, its your turn to post, buddy. Kenji Hiroshi 09:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, I'm likin' it dude. Your up again. Kenji Hiroshi 15:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Yup, I looked at that after you sent the message lol. Sorry for the delay, I thought it was you who needed to post. Meh, my week was good up til Wednesday; then I went back to school. I've done that many history essays in the last three days, my hands engraved with the shape of my pen. What about yourself, Kou? Anything exciting happen over the holidays? (Merry late Christmas and a happy new year, btw). Kenji Hiroshi 22:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Your not the only one enjoying this RP, pal. My Christmas eve was practically a blur after 11 o'clock lol. My cousin was back from overseas and we had a house party to welcome him back. But, I admire the gifts to the homeless dude. Thumbs up, there. Not enough of that in the world imo. But I feel your pain. I studied Of Mice and Men in my fourth year at high school and was ready to pull my hair out at the end of it. And rushing? I had two 50 marks essays (roughly six A4 pages each) to write in two hours and I somehow aced both of them. That was painful lol. Kenji Hiroshi 22:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Your turn to post again, Kou. I was wondering if you'd do me a favor? I decided to make a lot of changes to my main character, especially his appearance and zanpakutō, because I've been trying to inject more detail into my work in terms of how I portray everything and I was wondering if you'd give me a second opinion on his article as a whole? Kenji Hiroshi 20:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Your turn again. That idea works fine with me, dude. Those two seem to get on pretty well so far, so why not? As for the Homunculus, I'm liking that concept a lot. I'm liking the Latin theme of the names a lot and I think their "Homunculus Mode" is a nice additive. Its well written and explained and seems like a good contender to rival hollowfication imo. Nice work, Kou. As for Kenji, that can wait until your free. I'm in no rush lol. Kenji Hiroshi 20:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Once or twice is fine, Kou. It'd be different if you'd have gutted me like a fish lol. A dunk on the head I think I can live with, and hopefully, I worked it into a little comic relief lol. Your turn again, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 22:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::No worries, dude. Your more than welcome to use the Arcanist and use three elements as well, Kou. And you just hit the nail on the head on where the inspiration came from lol. Ah nostalgia. First race I ever posted on here. Anyways, its your turn to post again :) Kenji Hiroshi 21:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sure thing, Kou. Take your time. The RP will still be there when your done lol. I'm sure you'll come up with something awesome as always :) Well, I'm gonna hit the hay, 'cause I've got a history test tomorrow and knowing my history teacher (miserable old battle axe that she is), my hands gonna be broken all over again. Kenji Hiroshi 22:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm liking his so far, considering there seems to be a lot about him I drew just from the first two sections, such. He caused his clan to become extinct? I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up with. As for the content, its solid so far pal. Nice one lol :) Kenji Hiroshi 18:04, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Naw, you ain't pestering me, Kou. I didn't see the message, or I'd have gotten back to you already lol. I'm liking the article so far, especially their secretiveness, though the only thing I'd have to disagree with is that they once held a prominent place within the Soul Society. The first Arcanists disagreed with the laws of the Soul Society, and wanted little or nothing to do with it and went into hiding for fear of being destroyed for their objections. Up until the present time when my own Arcanist Zieg Yoso infiltrated the Soul Society, the Gotei 13 hadn't the foggiest idea what an Arcanist was, and even held no records in the great libraries. Apart from that small point, I'm liking the clan as a whole :) Wood has more than a few uses lol. Kenji Hiroshi 21:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I love the risk factor you've given him! He's got guts and a mental eye thats disguised behind the risk taking quite well. As for his elemental control, you've given a better description than I could've hoped you'd have given him lol. He's awesome, dude, and quite the unique one in terms of personality. Him and Tsume would get on just fine lol. You've taken the elemental application and used it to the max with life energy to increase his spiritual energy. I liked that little idea lol. As for the brawl, sure thing! Zieg hasn't had as many appearances as I'd like, so an old fashioned brawl would do him good :) Oh yeah, would you check out Akiye and Yajuu for me, and tell me what you think? They're minor characters, but play important roles. Kenji Hiroshi 22:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Its long overdue for a spot of archiving, huh? I'll do it tomorrow morning when I won't be getting as many messages, so I won't miss any lol. You wanna start the Arcanist brawl now, or we leaving it until we finish the other one first? Kenji Hiroshi 22:19, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Cheers for the comments dude. Any ideas for a name? I'm the universally acknowledged worst namer on the planet lol. As for Yajuu, I think I like that idea quite a bit. As for his spiritual energy, its that way for to entice my main character Kentaro Hiroshi to try other methods when approaching the organization Yajuu's a part of, but I'll lower his speed to the level of expert. Meaning Kentaro doesn't run home and call on daddy for help lol. Kenji Hiroshi 22:30, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hard luck on that front, pal. The RP will be here when you get back lol, so no worries, eh? I'll see ya when you get back on again. Later dude. Kenji Hiroshi 22:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::And the page has been archived lol. But homework sucks all the time. I've got a whole host of free classes on monday morning (roughly two hours), so I do the majority of my hwork in school to safe any hassle. Keeps the weekend free for what I wanna do lol. Your turn on both RP's, Kou. Kenji Hiroshi 09:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I heard about the 13th zodiac. Ophiuchus right? First time I ever heard about that was back when I first played Final Fantasy 9 lol. As for the zanpakuto. That sounds killer, dude! You seem to have the constellations down, like Leo and Cancer and all the other twelve, so my idea is this: Keep those as offensive attacks. For defensive abilities, why not focus on the birthstone that corresponds to each sign? Ruby for Capricorn to summon a red shield, Peridot for Libra to facilitate healing or something like that. As for Ophiuchus, its symbolism is a snake-holder, so a snake related skill perhaps? I hope that helps you out, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 20:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, now for Kōdōtai :) For just the opening paragraphs, appearance and personality, allow me to say nice job, Kou. Everything flows so well! I love how he protects the Rukon District and likes to stick up for whoever he sees as the underdog because he was once considered one. Makes him feel a lot more human imo. As for his appearance, beautifully done, Kou! Even without a picture, I had no problems visualizing him so good job in that respect. I can't wait to see how you work in his zanpakutō, 'cause it'll be awesome. Oh yeah, your turn to post on both RP's :) Kenji Hiroshi 20:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks for that, Kou. That was the last thing I was expecting when I logged on lol. I can't wait to see what they come up with. Anyways, your welcome, dude. I'll look over the powers & abilities when you get them posted and tweaked to your liking. Your turn on both RP's, pal. I gotta say that Tsume's personality is certainly direct and to the point lol. Nice work on her character as a whole, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 17:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem, dude :) Your turn again. Kenji Hiroshi 17:56, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Haha! I'll agree with you on that one, dude! The majority of the time, getting people to talk on the wiki pages is as hard as drawing blood from a stone. The only ones I usually leave a mini essay with are you, Raze and North lol. You know anything about greek mythology? I've been trying to get a bit of info together on Chronus, the father of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades and what he could do really. Kenji Hiroshi 18:20, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It's for Kenji Hiroshi's zanpakutō. I've went with a mythological theme with his Shikai, but its more than just a tri-elemental when it goes to Bankai. I'm trying to make an interesting one that borrows a lot from Greek mythology, like the God's, Titans and others, but I'm looking for something a little better than "lightning fell, his foe died" or "water knocked them on their backsides and Kenji's sides split with laughter", ya know? Honored though? Wow, that's new lol. Thanks pal. I'm the same. I'd speak to everyone if they actually replied with more than a one word answer. Kenji Hiroshi 18:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha! Your not the only one, dude! I'm loving this right now, though. I finish posting on one RP, and I'm jumping right into the second. And they're flowing quite nicely as well. I was thinking, since I've used the three brothers in the Shikai, that I'd use three titans elsewhere. Would it be too overpowered to give him a second Shikai release to feature the titans? Kenji Hiroshi 19:13, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Right, I'll work the two Shikai's then and leave the Bankai until I do a lot more research lol. I completely forgot about Tōsen, though! I know there's twelve in the first generation of titans, but who the main ones would be I have no idea. If I was guessing, I'd say Chronus would be one of them since he did overthrow his old man. Kenji Hiroshi 20:09, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks Kou! Sky for wind, and earth for... well earth lol. Kronos will be pretty easy to get a few abilities for as well. He's most known for the sickle/scythr he was given, so something around the theme of sickles and the like. I'm actually starting to get really into this idea :) I've never done this much work for a zanpakutō before, but I guess If you want a really unique one, then the works needed lol. Kenji Hiroshi 20:18, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Loving that idea, btw. I've gotta say that I've been reading articles on the BFFW and bleact Fan-fics on Fanfiction.net long before I joined either site, and I've never seen a zodiac-based zanpakutō before. Usually, when I make the zanpakutō, its the first thing that pops into my head. I get inspired pretty easy, so it happens all the time lol. There have been a few I really sat down and thought about, Kenji's current one being the main one and Kusaka Kori's being another. Kenji Hiroshi 20:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Kou! I was beginning to think you'd dropped off the face of the earth on us! At the minute, my heads fried with psychology revision, so I decided to catch a break and the GF are working away like they always do. Come Sunday when my exams over and my mates birthdays past, I'll be leaping for the moon lol. But I know all about the joys of computers and how annoying they can be. About two months back, my entire system got hit with a virus that was basically satan in disguise. Erased upwards of three years worth of stuff, so you can understand why a new set of speakers where needed, saying as how the old ones have an indent shaped like my foot :) Anyways, hope you've been good yourself, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 21:55, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hanging with your friends rocks. Cheers for that though, but the virus was probably the best thing that could've happened to it. We had so much rubbish on the thing, that it runs a hell of a lot quicker now with a lot of the junk took off it. Randomness is a thing I know all about lol. I could be talking about one thing, then jump into a completely new topic that has no relation at all. Anyways, I'll listen to what you've got so far for Kōdōtai with no problems :) Kenji Hiroshi 18:37, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that'll work, Kou. Expert swordsmanship and Hakuda skills will give him a good offense and defense, while the low skill in Shunpo can be balanced out using tactics, strategy and deception. With his Kidō so high, he'll be able to adapt to a lot of situations, so I'm liking those levels, pal. Nice one :) Kenji Hiroshi 19:23, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::No worries, pal. I understand that you can't get on all the time, so there's no need to be sorry for anything lol. I've been brilliant, though, so thanks for asking! Exams are over, I've got all the free time in the world, and I partied myself into a stupor last night at my mates 18th :) 26 techniques? Lovin' it! He'll have an answer for everything you throw at him lol. I'm looking forward to see what you actually come up with, to be honest. And of course I'll listen to your ideas :) What are pals for? Anyways, how you been? Kenji Hiroshi 19:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I loved that show! Roy Mustang rules. The zanpakutō sounds awesome, dude. The deadly sins'll give you some pretty leeway for the abilities, so I'm sure you'll come up with some unique stuff. You've seen how well a pretty face works against Tyrell, so it should work on others as well, and makin' them wanna eat more would be good if they're a hollow (make 'em burst lol). You've got an eye for the unique, anyway, Kou. Hats off to ya lol! Kenji Hiroshi 19:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Greed was awesome imo. I liked Scar, though. No idea why, the guys just cool. If you don't wanna use it though, Kou, I'd happily make use of it! Cheers. And I think I've got just the character to use it. Naibu Shizuka's a guy whose basically calmness given form, so it'd be pretty ironic to throw his opponents off their game by playing on their anger, pride, envy and others while he remains as calm as a stone lol. Any plans on the name, though? It is your idea, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 19:45, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I seriously need to read things more closely. That's the second time today I've made myself look kinda stupid lol. The release phase is fine, pal. I'll add that to his character when the abilities are worked through, and you'll be getting full credit. No argument lol. :) And I'm liking it. At this rate, we'll have to black it out to stop the kiddies seeing lol. Kenji Hiroshi 20:04, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::No worries there, pal. I'll see ya later, dude :) Kenji Hiroshi 20:13, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Its your turn to post again, pal :) I think we should do a slight time skip, 'cause this RP is gettin' a little heated lol. Kenji Hiroshi 12:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Its your turn again, buddy. Boy, I've had two days of complete boredom! I basically had to sacrifice my social life to concentrate on my ICT coursework, and now I'm annoyed right to the back teeth with the thing lol. Kenji Hiroshi 18:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::KOU! Your alive!! How ya been, dude? I've been awesome, 'cause right now I'm enjoying my half-term break with the whole of next week to lounge around and pretend to do school work lol. Oh, another zanpakutō idea? I came out pretty well from the last one of those you had, pal. What ya got in mind, Kou? Your turn on both RP's. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, the summoning-types. I haven't played or watched Yu-Gi-Oh in ages, but I'm liking the idea of the zanpakutō. Since its underdeveloped I'll pass a few ideas past you, pal. If it deals with historic figures, or personal friends long dead, wouldn't it be classed as a summoning-illusion-type? Unless it's like Raze's character Haruki Satonaka who literally revives and commands the dead for use in battle. Personally though, I prefer the illusion part, 'cause there's something not right about animating the dead imo. As for the first one, I'm sure you'll it'll come back to ya, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) We share the same reasons, then. Everyone wants to beat Sei's characters, 'cause the guy does come up with some pretty killer ideas for zanpakutō. I love illusion-types, but its hard making a good one without ripping off Aizen or Shinji 'cause their's are probably the best illusion-types out there. The Gates of Hell? Outta curiosity, that is the only way to get to Hell, right? It'd be a darn sight easier than finding and killing a hollow that committed great sins while still alive, so it'd work. I think you've just got the ideas for the first traveling-type zanpakutō, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I've read that page before, and I gotta admit that he'd be fun to use lol. That zanpakutō is awesome. I'd never think to use paper and ink like that. Guess when they say the pen's mightier than the sword holds water in this case lol. Hope you get the response your looking for, dude :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. My little bro was using the computer to edit my old characters on NF, so I couldn't get to this until now. Okay, review time! Since you want a constructive one, I'll split this into two parts; pros and cons to safe confusion. Firstly, I'll address the good points. Pros: For one, its well written and put together, with everything flowing well and fitting. The opening three paragraphs give a good idea of what he went through until you explain things in more depth with your pendulum stories. (I'm liking that idea, btw. A different approach, which should be interesting.) Now, onto the sections proper. I find that his personality fits with his appearance, and you described what he used to look like well and then explained the changes which made him what he is to day. The appearance was really well laid-out and flowed well as I've said already, with few grammar errors to be found. As for his personality, I found that it showed his character really well. I think he's someone you could find walking down the street in terms of his personality, 'cause he doesn't have some warped idea of justice nor power, he just wants to look out for the underdog because of past experiences (again, you've worked the historic element in without actually revealing everything about his history. Makes you look forward to what you do add all the more). And again, you've explained the changes he's gone through. As he grew older, he adopted a more serious attitude. After this change, Naishō began to take life more seriously, taking part in discussions on several topics; such as government, military, world affairs, etc. I find a simple line like this can reveal so much about a character. 1) It shows his experiences have changed him, as he has matured to a level to take life more seriously. 2) He's taken an interest in things he may not have shown interest for before. 3) You mentioned Kenji, and that makes it awesome in my opinion. Naw, but seriously, cheers dude. Okay, I'll move onto the next section, as the history hasn't been revealed yet: Inventions. This scares me, in a good way, though. It'd be interesting to find a way to counter that petrification gauntlet without turning to stone and losing an arm to it. The content is solid, flows well and again supports his personality (intelligence factor), since he can actually make and use a gauntlet with such power. I'll group the powers & abilities in with the zanpakutō, saying as how it isn't yet complete :) His spiritual energy is massive! Not that thats a bad thing, now. It gives him a surprise factor that is at odds with his gentle appearance and kind personality; especially since he doesn't use his Bankai (or even learned it) for seeing it more as a fear factor. Now, the rest of the abilities surprised me a little. I expected the skill in Hakuda, because of the gauntlet he invented, but I wasn't expecting him only to be a Kidō practitioner. Since he's intelligent, I assumed he'd be skilled in that field, but I guess that's what good articles do: throw you off a little lol. Most would consider him amazingly skilled, with Grandmaster skill in Zanjutsu, master-status in Shunpo and Hakuda, though judging by what he is, that's understandable. The Kawahiru Clan are essentially beefed up versions of the Kuchiki Clan, so I've got no problems with that. In fact, I hope you get past Kamui and I get through my match, so I can have a pop at him :) Now, I've already gave my opinion in an earlier message about the zanpakutō, but I'm in the mood to review this morning lol. I love the entire concept behind it, and how you actually gave it limitations. It doesn't have a great many named abilities (only two) and yet its still an effective zanpakutō that would stop a good deal of people right in their tracks. Congrats on a well put-together article, Kou. My hats off to ya (once again lol) But, sadly every articles got a few cons... Mostly spelling in this case. Cons: Although the content is solid, there's a few small and minor spelling mistakes and missing words throughout, Kou. I'll point out the ones I caught, to save you the time looking for them yourself. First one I noticed was in the second paragraph of the appearance section: He also cut his hair, making appear more feminine Between making and appear, there should be him to complete the sentence. Second paragraph of the same section: Throughout his life, Niashō's '''high' balanced out to be slightly above-average height'' High should be height, right? Now, onto the personality. Apart from a few misspelled words, there's nothing wrong, pal. But I'll point them out for ya, as well. First paragraph you say However, when drawn into a squirmish, he is more than willing to stand up for the underdog. Squirmish should be skirmish (that did make me laugh, though, so cheers). One more I found. He can easily defeat a large team within minutes, as well as match a dear friend (thank you, dude) in combant. Take out the N in combant and that's that section done and dusted lol. Now, onto the inventions and powers & abilities. I saw nothing wrong with the gauntlet, or his spiritual energy, so I'll move onto the zanpakutō. Again, only minor grammar (I only found one throughout!). In the Shikai Special Abilities part, you've said Man'yōshū's power is to manipulate situations within this circle through writing on the paper sheets, which is ironic since Naishō's '''one' status as a writer.'' It sounds better with once writer, I think. Anyways, thats the only problems I have, dude, because the content is solid and flows really well. Whew, that took a while lol. I don't really like pointing out spelling errors, but you didn't leave me a big lot to work with (damn your amazing spelling and structure lol); but I guess that's a good thing, eh? Hope this helps you out, pal :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't joking when I said I was in the mood to write a review lol. Your welcome, dude. I've done reviews for stories on Fanfiction.net before coming here, so I've had plenty of practice :) I've got nothing I need at the minute, Kou, but I'll remember the offer. Need any other reviews done, I'm your man. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Irony lol Oddly enough you just named my character Haruki Satonaka's zanpakuto near exactly. Hahaha that was kind of odd. just thought I would let you know =P Oh! And as for the name I was wanting to use a mythical beast and i typed in the name Charybdis into my translator thing and I kid you not...that full name was what came up. I didnt intentionally choose it so I dont want you thinking less of me for that name being there. RazeOfLight 07:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Well Its not as though it will be a major problem on here. That is like Kurosaki being used on NF. Not really a big influence. lol But awesome! I'm glad. Oh If you have any other suggestions that would be wonderful =). And I believe its your move in our RP. RazeOfLight 16:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll listen pal lol. Oh your move. And do you know of any disaster that could be used in a zanpakuto? Oh and would you mind making so its easier to find? Sorry its so much at once. lol RazeOfLight 05:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry I just meant starting a new section up on my messages that way i dont haveto search for where you left your message. And That certainly IS cool! I wish I thought of that. Hmm...that can have a variety of uses. Cancer can cut or pierce through an opponents barrier. Im certainly liking it lol Oh remember they added a new zodiac sign. RazeOfLight 06:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha that zodiac zanpakuto will be amazing. Im really jealous i never thought of it haha. Hmm well there is always the tarot system. hahaha if you need any help just let me knowRazeOfLight 06:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Night my friend. And you dont have to put ours on pause on my account. In fact ours is kinda part of my G2 story for the GF. I look fowardto fighting Tsume =D RazeOfLight 06:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) haha yea. I know what you mean I don't really start a new section unless people post under it and then it becomes difficult to find again you know? But oh! I cant wait to see what kind of abiliities you come up with using the zodiac. Im still trying to think of all the abilities for Tarots. lol RazeOfLight 18:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks pal. Oh its your post..sorry about not saying that last time =P RazeOfLight 18:34, January 18, 2011 (UTC) your post =) im actually quite frightened of her lolRazeOfLight 18:58, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ryoiki....That's my tarot zanpakuto....if you have any suggestions or criticisms please let me know. RazeOfLight 05:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm tired of waiting...im itching for some excitement....lets get things rolling. time to start G2 finally!! If you don't mind, please put some of the other things you are doing on hold and Please contribute to the flow of each arc. RazeOfLight 14:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Raifutenshi I am making another spirit race the Raifutenshis or Life Angels. What you think.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok just Kiyoshi the Supreme King is a Cosmos soul and these are the english transtions are kind of an immortal species for the pagan gods but its ok. You don't have to give an opinion for them or this new spirit race. Now on to the real topic which order are you Sei Ws and Sei going to take in terms of posting for battle?: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well I guess my part in the tournament is done for now. I wonder who will win the indestrubile zanpakuto Zettaiteki? but I am going work on my Life Angels and the Four Kings. Maybe Kenji and myself are making four kings to rule one aspect of the universe. Death, Life, Destruction, and Creation with equal status to each other. The Soul King rules Death The Sacred King rules Life The Silent King rules Destruction The Supreme King rules Creation and that is Kiyoshi Souzou until the next king.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:40, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Kenj and Yuki have started their match and started it yesterday. And I want to past an idea by you. To allow more people the change to fight the one to win out of Kenji and Margin will fight the two remaining from yall three way in another three way and after one of those three fall than the last two make the final round.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) No my fault I wasn't clear. Lets say Kenji wins against Margin He would fight against the two that win in yours, sei and Wandershinobi's fight. Like lets say Kamui and Naisho wins than it is Kamui vs Kenji vs Naisho. or Sei, Kenji, and You. And once one of the three are defeated than the last two fighters makes up the final round. Like say Kenji lost and the final round is Naisho vs Kamui the winner of that match wins the tournament. Is this a good idea.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:27, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Regardless when are yall starting it up cause I have messaged you sei and Ws and none has replied about when or anything about it. Plus Kenji and Yuki started theirs.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) edit conflict. so you might get this twice. Regardless when are yall starting it up cause I have messaged you sei and Ws and none has replied about when or anything about it. Plus Kenji and Yuki started theirs.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:08, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I messaged Sei if he doesn't start it off by tomorrow night than you start it up however you want and I guess we will go from there.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:37, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Review Accepted I'm really honored that you think so. But I'm not quite new, see. As I've roleplayed for about five years elsewhere. Though then again this is my first time with Bleach roleplay. As for the review of Rutilus. That'd be really excellent, I've long wanted to have some of my chars reviewed professionallly. Its much easier to improve the character like that. And since he's rather new he could easily be changed without any consequences. Thanks! Njalm2 07:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot! Thanks alot for the review. I had no idea that you were going to do such a well-rounded job. I really enjoyed reading it, and I have updated Rutilus to compensate for your critics. And I'm very flattered that you think the article is so good. You also actually took your time to point out what exactly was wrong: Yes, you even corrected me. Which is more than what most admins I've done up til now has done. Most commonly they simply point out "Thats wrong" and that is the end of it. I'd love for you to take a look on Hiroya Ginkarei. He could really use a review. In all honesty. Because I'm uncertain where to proceed from the current point. He's not as balanced skill-wise as Rutilus: But he has certain traits whom I concider to be even more "fair" if you can put it that way. With this, I give you permission to review as many of my characters for as many times as you like- Without having to ask permission first. Becouse you've proved to me that you do this the right way in those regards. I'm very uncertain in the regard that my other characters would deliver the way you feel Rutilus did. But I'm certainly hoping so. Once again, thanks! Njalm2 19:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hiroya Ginkarei I'd love for you to review this character. Becouse I'm uncertain of what more to do with him. I'm a perfectionist, so I need to know where he can be improved before I use him in roleplay for real. * Illuminated Void Kou, I know you are tired of hearing from me, but I don't care who wins or anything but can one of you three start the rp plz?: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Howdy I've checked him out, and I wanna have a pop at him in this tourney. Come on dude, you gotta beat Kamui some way so I've a chance of meeting you in the final should I beat Yuki. Truth be told, I wasn't expecting this tourney to be this fun, but then there's some seriously powerful combatants and that's half the fun, I guess. Anyways favor time lol. I've just had an idea for Kentaro Hiroshi's Fullbring skills, based on new info in the manga and help from my little bro. Outwardly, Kentaro hates his father with a passion, but inside, he loves him deeply. The pride he has that comes with being Kenji's son and the love they share causes his Fullbring to manifest as powers within the bracer's his old man made for him (because the "soul" of the bracer's records his true feelings). What those powers are, though, is another thing completely lol. With Kentaro, I've went for the whole emotional approach, so how does that sound to you? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :I swear, you're a mind reader! I was just linking to that RP myself to check whose turn it was when you posted. Your timing, as usual, is impeccable, Kou. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:14, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I hardly have the best track record of posting lately, either :) I've been busy with things, not only here, but getting my little bro up and running on NF took time even with my characters to use as a base. The Flames and the Feral should be coming to a close, soon though. We'll definitely need to do more with those two. And I saw the new guy (I fixed the infobox earlier, sorry for not asking first). The Fullbring will come in during my next gen2 arc, but at least I've got the basic idea of it done and dusted :) Cheers dude! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Titular Character I like him!! Especially the petrification gauntlet. (Pretty unique and amazing imho!) lol. And I ususally dont like characters that start off that powerful but you explained how he got to such levels so easily. Its well thought out AND I actually enjoyed reading about him. lol. Oh! If you don't mind me asking, where did you get the images for him? And if you wouldn't mind checking out MY titular character Raze and letting me know what you think? For the zanapkuto I went with my major in college so forgive me if it sounds a bit nerdy lol And how is you zodiac zanpakuto coming along? RozeluxeMeitzen 14:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhhh! I never saw the movies lol. But yea check it out whenever you get the chance no worries. But yea...hmm I might look into the zanpakuto idea. Idk who would use it but thanks for the suggestion. =) RozeluxeMeitzen 15:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Request Fulfilled ﻿I've given you the review that you asked. I feel somewhat bad for not being able to praise you like you did me, but this was my honest opinion from my standpoint. Though, when you've updated him. I'll be happy to review him once more. Though, the total score was pretty high. You've done alot of good things therein. Its currently on the characters Talk Page in question. Njalm2 19:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Forgive me for contacting you here, but.... I woke up this morning and I was out and out blocked from the Naruto Fanon wiki. I was not given any reason, and furthermore the last edit I made as far as I know did not break any rules. Furthermore, even if I did make any offense it would have been my first offense, and the rules strictly state that the perma-ban is only used on someone who's made three offenses. Since you were the user who had banned me I was hoping you could either tell me why I was blocked, yet alone perma-blocked. If it's possible I'd also like said perma-block to be lifted. Again, sorry to bother you on this wiki, but I can't contact you at all on Naruto Fanon because I can't edit anything.DeadmanNK 15:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! DeadmanNK 15:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hurray for you! ﻿I realized that you just banned that annoying idiot whom cowardly called people mean things. Thats really good - Especially concidering that he likely logged out before he began with his mischief. Thinking that he'd be safe. Can't help but laugh slightly at his face when he realizes he's unable to access this site on ANY Account.